Turn Back Time
by Bandit-Queen
Summary: The unthinkable has happened. The Hero of Time has failed, and Hyrule is at Gannon's mercy. Now, no one can be trusted, and fires will rage until the last one falls. (a what-if based on OoT)
1. The Death

Link dodged the sword and ducked low. Gannon leapt back as Link swiped at his legs.

_He just won't die!_

A fireball narrowly missed taking Link's head off. He lunged at Gannon, sword clanging against armor. Gannon laughed and shot another orb of fire.

As Link ducked he saw Gannon's sword, and everything slowed down. Time halted.

_Zelda…I'm sorry, Zelda…_

He barely felt the blade drive through his chest. He heard Gannon laughing… Zelda singing… The Deku Tree's final words…

Link hit the ground, back arched.

The Hero of Time was dead.


	2. Underground

Zelda paced her room impatiently. Since the castle had fallen, the survivors of the Royal Court were hidden underground, far beneath Kakiriko Village. Life was boring when others were around. When they weren't, she snuck out to help Link as best she could.

There had been no news of Link for too long. Zelda was almost in a state of panic.

_Either something happened to him or something happened to the messenger bird._

Zelda looked up as someone knocked on her door. Impa came in.

"It's safe."

Zelda sighed in relief and hugged her guardian. Then she stepped back and recited the ancient spell so familiar to her. A moment later Sheik stood where Zelda had.

Impa smiled as the Princess walked out of the room.


	3. Discover Agony

Zelda was beside herself. Link wasn't at the meeting point, and she had traveled on the wind for hours trying to find him.

_Where else could he be, for Din's sake?_

She stopped walking in the middle of Hyrule field. Something wasn't right.

Looking around, she saw a figure underneath a tree. It was sitting on the ground, propped up like a child's doll. Checking her disguise, she ran towards it.

As she began to see who it was, she ran faster, faster until she slid to a stop next to him.

"Link! No, no, Link!"

She shook him over and over again, letting her disguise melt away.

She stopped shaking him. Breathing heavily, she gently touched the bloody hole in his abdomen.

She found looking away from him was impossible. She closed his staring eyes with her clean hand. She remembered those eyes… they were blue and warm and full of love.

Trying hard not to sob, she stroked his hair, his golden soft hair. Except now it was tangled and matted with blood.

She gave up and moaned. She pulled his body to hers, smearing herself with his blood, willing his heart to start beating again.

"Please, Nayru, let him go, bring him back, please…"

She sobbed senselessly into his hair. She felt something go, and she realized she didn't care what happened to the kingdom, what happened to her. Link was dead, it didn't matter.

She started singing to him, the old lullaby that had been hers;

"Love, don't cry

Love, don't' cry

Keep the tears out of your eyes

Love, be still

Love, be… still…"

And she stopped signing. Because he was already still.


	4. Final Loss

When the guards outside saw the man in blue carrying the man in green towards them, their first instinct was to stop the intrusion. Impa, however, ran out the gate and shoved them out of the way.

"No, oh, no this can't happen!"

One of the guards followed Impa to Zelda's side. The guard took Link's body from her as she fell to her knees.

"What happened to _him_?" he asked.

Impa glared at him, "Put him inside, will you?!"

Zelda thought distantly that Link wouldn't like to be talked about like that.

"Zelda. Zelda?"

She looked at Impa.

"You can let the disguise go now."

She did, but it didn't make much difference.


	5. History

In the beginning of time, or maybe before time, there were three great goddesses; Nayru, goddess of water and love, oracle of ages. Din, goddess of fire and war, oracle of seasons. And Farore, goddess of earth and soul, oracle of secrets.

The three goddesses created land where there was no land, they created a beautiful land called Hyrule. They put their power together to form a sacred source of protection for their new land: the Triforce.

But Farore saw what would befall their land. An evil from the West would come to steal the Triforce, and the only one who could stop him would be the Hero of Time.

They chose their Hero, gave him strength and skill and , eventually, power. Farore had foreseen that the final battle would save or doom their Hyrule.

The final battle was fought.

And the Hero of Time had not survived it. The Evil of the West would be king, he would twist their land and torture their people.

Gannondorf, the last Gerudo leader, would destroy the Triforce.


	6. Soul Burial

Zelda sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the wall. She debated with herself about taking the action of suicide. If she killed herself now, she would hurt those around her, but then Gannon would not be able to use her against her own people.

Impa pushed the door open a crack and slid through.

"Zelda, I know how you must feel right now, but… well, we have to leave."

"Why? We're all going to die anyway."

Impa looked at her charge and all of a sudden saw a little girl, blond hair flying out behind her, running down the castle steps at meet her father… Impa wiped away a tear. The castle was rubble and the king was long dead.

"Zelda, if we don't go now _no one _has a chance. I know you and I are probably not going to live through this," She sat down next to the Princess, "but others might."

Zelda smiled wryly and shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just promise me something."

"What"

"If you find me, bury me next to him."

Impa hugged the Princess tightly. The Princess hugged her back.


	7. Above

Din, Nayru, and Farore watched from the heavens. Farore turned away, angry.

"You _had_ to play with it, Din. You just _had_ to give Gannon more power."

Din shrugged, looking away. She radiated rage and passion, her red hair floating around her neck.

Nayru sat quietly, crying. The goddess of love was heart-broken. Her land was being torn apart, and she could do little to stop it.

"Break the rules, Nayru."

She looked at Din, "What?"

"Break the rules. You heard what Zelda said, give them their Hero back."

Nayru stopped crying and raised and eyebrow, "Break taboo? Bring him back to life?"

"Why not?"

"_Why?_"

Din's eyes glowed fire, "Because if you don't, Hyrule will fall."

Farore spoke from a few yards away, "Hyrule has already fallen."


	8. Looking Back

Link was lying on the table. No one had done anything to prepare the Hero for burial. No one had done anything when they heard it was over.

Zelda looked at his eyes. They had remained closed, but his face did not appear peaceful at all. He looked sad and angry, almost disappointed.

She remembered the sword he had carried, the Master Sword that had once been wielded by her grandfather. No doubt Gannon was reforging it into a terrible weapon.

Zelda swore and turned away from Link.

_So it's all over. The Hero has been defeated and so has Hyrule._

She looked back at his face, and for some reason it looked more calm. Not a year ago had those eyes almost seen through her disguise, not a year ago had those hands saved her from a rampant boulder…

She sighed and walked away. The door closed behind her with a tiny click.

A guard stood outside, stiff and resolute in his position.

"Soldier, what is your name?"

"Oltin, milady."

"Why are you guarding a dead body?"

Oltin hesitated, his eyes flickering to the closed door, "Well, milady…"

"You're guarding me."

Oltin nodded slowly. He braced himself, ready for an onslaught of curses.

"Where's Impa?"

Oltin's eyes opened wide, and he smiled in relief, "Funny, that. She said she was with the last of her people. Which would mean she's with herself, wouldn't it?"

Zelda closed her eyes in frustration.

_Job well done, you deserve a medal for that brilliant thinking._

Oltin watched in amazement as the Princess stalked off. When she was out of his view, he opened the door slightly to look at the man he had known as a child.

When he saw the bloodstain on the sheet, he found he had tears in his eyes.

_Last I saw him he was ten, running errands for my son…_

He closed the door, thinking of how his son had been playing with that mask the day their house burned down.


	9. Leaving

Zelda, though she knew Impa wanted to see her, left for Lon Lon Ranch. She stopped her horse in front of the place where she had found Link. Then she hurried it into a gallop.

When she reached the gate she got off and changed into Sheik. She walked her horse through the gate and into the center of the ranch.

Malon needed to know.


	10. Tell of Sorrow

Malon was replacing a broken rail post when the man in blue and white approached her.

"Malon?"

"Yes, that's me."

The man stepped closer and studied her a bit.

"You knew-- know Link."

Malon's eyebrow raised. She put down the wooden post and looked the man in the eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Sheik. I am the last of the Sheikah race and…a close friend of Link's."

Malon looked around. Her father was working in the barn.

"Come on," she said, "this way."

She walked to the chicken house and went up the stairs into her room. As soon as she closed the door she collapsed inside herself. She sat down in a chair.

"I'm the only one here who knows who he really is. I was worried someone else would hear ."

Sheik stood behind another chair.

_Funny, he looks so uncomfortable._

There was a long silence before Malon got annoyed.

"Well?"

Sheik's eyes stayed trained on the floor.

"You came here about Link, so what is it?"

He met her gaze.

Malon drew in a breath at the pain and rage in his eyes.

"Link's dead."

Malon stared, "What?"

"He's dead, Malon. I'm…sorry."

Malon realized right away that it meant she was dead, too. Gannon had the country, he could kill them all at whim.

Sheik turned and left

Malon stayed where she was

_But Link can't be dead. He's the Hero, he' invincible, he's…_

_Dead._


	11. Confronting Fear

When Zelda reached the gate again she took out her lyre. She played the _Minuet of Forest, _feeling angry at the happy notes and sweet rhythm.

After a moment of total weightlessness she was in the Lost Woods. She didn't need her disguise, she and the Forest Sage always kept each other's secrets. She looked around the circular clearing.

"Saria?"

_For Din's sake, Zelda, let Gannon know you're here why don't you._

She walked to the giant tree stump that Saria usually sat on.

Saria wasn't in the Lost woods.

Zelda sat down and thought about what to do. Now she had no plan, no idea of where to go.

"Hello, Princess."

She whirled to her feet. She saw him and finally snapped. Everything went away, and she knew she could kill.

Gannon stepped forward, smirking.

"I'm very sorry, Princess. I heard you recently lost someone dear. I offer you my deepest sympathy."

He bowed mockingly and unsheathed his sword. Zelda ran at him with wild fury.

He caught her arm and flipped her to the ground. Pinning her, he lowered his face in front of hers.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave something like that to a mere demon. Of course I killed him personally."

Zelda would have spit had her mouth not been dry. She settled for insulting him.

"I hope Din burns your soul for eternity."

Gannon laughed, "Ah, but Princess, Din is on _my _side. _Who_," he put his face even closer to hers and whispered, "do you think gave me the power to kill him?"

Zelda stared at him, eyes wide with anger.

"You're disgusting."

Gannon laughed again. Zelda closed her eyes, she knew the sword was coming. But it didn't. When she felt weight lifting she opened her eyes again. The sword was pointed at her.

"Get up. You're of more use to me alive, dear Princess."

She rose slowly.

_I had a chance to die the coward's way. Now I'll die a fool's death. Maybe I'll see Link again…_

Gannon moved around her so the point of his sword was digging into her back.

He whispered in her ear, "Now, if you don't mind, there's someone waiting for us at the Spirit Temple."

Zelda pulled out her lyre and plucked at strings. She only hoped Gannon didn't know the _Bolero of Fire_.


	12. Return

Nayru, disguised as a beggar woman, had easily slipped into Kakiriko unnoticed. Now that was out of the way she would have to concentrate on getting past the Royal Guards. Just showing them her real form would be enough to make them faint, but that would be breaking even more rules.

She walked steadily up to the gate, blue hair confined beneath a meager brown cloak.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked, yawning.

"I am here to see Princess Zelda, she knows me."

The guards exchanged a glance of disbelief, "Your name being…"

"Uryan." she knew Impa would understand.

Sure enough, after ten minutes of waiting, the guards opened the gate from the inside, looking bashful.

"Thank you."

Impa was just inside the entrance. The Sheikah bowed her head in recognition and led Nayru to a small, closed-off room. Then she dropped down on one knee.

Nayru grabbed Impa's shoulder and pulled her back up.

"Impa, we don't have enough time for formalities. Where is the Hero?"

The goddess followed Impa to another room. Link was there on the table.

Nayru walked up to him and shivered. She pulled back the sheet covering him and laid her hands over the wound. She almost drew back, but she forced her fingers to stay.

"Go to the other side."

Impa walked around the table and pressed her hands into Nayru's.

Suddenly the chant was in the air, rising to become part of them. Impa had to concentrate not to become entranced.

A blue haze surrounded the room and Link's body began to quiver.

Nayru's voice grew louder, commanding Impa's to rise with it.

Link's body was twitching, hands and feet moving jerkily.

Voices rose again. The blue haze thickened, and the chant merged with the goddess and the Sheikah.

The chant grew faster, louder, frantic. Impa could barely see, but she sensed movement and knew what it was.

Impa was shocked when the rhythm of the song grew dangerously fast, power on the edge of destruction.

Just as the chant became so fast Impa could no longer stay with it, Nayru called from the haze.

"Let go!"

Impa did, and there was a blue flash that almost blinded her

Then all the haze was gone. So was Nayru.

The Hero still laid on the table, not moving, the same in appearance as before.

Impa's legs gave out. It hadn't worked, there was no more hope. She felt tears fall down her face, and for the first time in eighteen years she cried.

_Everything I ever lived to protect…it's all gone. Zelda has no chance, my people are gone, my village has been destroyed…_

A guard outside knocked on the door and opened it.

"Lady, are you-- Din's Fire!"

Impa stood, confused. The guard was staring at Link. Impa saw nothing strange. But then…

She looked closer. Where there had been an open wound there was now just a ripped shirt with a bloodstain covering bare skin.

Impa laid her hand over Link's forehead.

"By Nayru's Love, Nayru's element and the Thousand Ages, you shall awaken."

Impa waited in silence, apprehensive, for a minute or two. She sighed and moved to talk to the guard.

"It was worth a try. You might want to… what?" The guard was staring at Link again, this time with wide eyes and open mouth.

Impa turned around again.

Link was looking at her.


	13. Battle

The moment Gannon saw red energy instead of gold, he pushed his sword forward. But Zelda wasn't there.

He tried to stop the spell, but it was too late. He flew through the air, out of the forest, over the fields, past the Sheikah village. Gannon saw the mouth of the volcano in front of him, and as he landed on the Triforce symbol he looked around.

The heat was sweltering inside the crater, but it made no difference to Gannon. He had grown up in the desert, the volcano was not too much worse.

Regaining his grip on his sword, he jumped down to a larger rock. Using his power he levitated until he reached the landing where the entrance to the crater was.

He stepped forward one pace and was thrown from behind.

Gannon stood and faced his attacker.

"Sheik."

_This man has troubled me enough._

Sheik cracked his chain-whip. He stepped threateningly closer.

Gannon sneered, "So Impa's bastard-child comes forward to avenge the dead Hero, is that it?"

Sheik tilted his head back nonchalantly, "Better to be born with no father than to be born from dirt."

Gannon lunged as Sheik leapt up out of the way. The Sheikah winked from a column above.

Gannon had a sinking feeling that Sheik would try to kill him the same way the Hero had died. He had to stop that from happening.

A fireball flew past Sheik's ear as he jumped to another column. Gannon cursed his aim and dodged the whip.

Gannon went to move closer but the whip hit him first. It cracked sharply across his shoulder, snapping the shoulder-brace in two and biting his skin. He recoiled in pain with a roar.

Sheik jumped down in front of the Gerudo King and kicked him full on.

_Din!_

Gannon heard a crack that he knew was his nose shattering. He rose quickly and dodged another blow. He was enraged now, and as Sheik charged him he moved swiftly to the side and slammed his fist into Sheik's stomach.

Gannon watched Sheik struggle on the ground and felt his nose. It was already swelling. He spat blood on to the ground and surveyed his adversary.

Knowing where the pressure points were he kicked Sheik's back. The man cried out and Gannon turned to find his sword. He had lost it somehow.

He saw his blade glimmering beside a pillar lengths below him. It would be impossible to get to it before Sheik gathered his strength.

A skittering noise made him turn. Sheik was gone.

_Damn!_

He turned wildly. He paused to unhook his bow from it's place on his back, eyes searching the crater. From the corner of his vision he saw a flash of blue. Gannon whirled, arrow already flying. Sheik vanished into a cave. The Gerudo took aim at the opening and shot again.

He was rewarded with a woman's scream.

_So the bastard isn't alone._


	14. Possession

As soon as Zelda felt the arrow pierce her side, she knew she would have to think quickly. She had screamed, so Gannon knew she was there.

"I'm so sorry," she said, disguising her voice.

_If he thinks Sheik is leaving me..._

She put one hand around the arrow, trying to press down the tearing pain. With the other hand she threw a handful of rocks and dirt from the cavern floor. It sounded enough like footfalls and a spell.

Her disguise faded back into her dress just a moment before Gannon hovered to the cave.

"Well, well, aren't we pathetic?"

Zelda put her head back and closed her eyes. A high-pitched moan escaped her lips.

Gannon chuckled, "If it helps any, Princess, I was aiming for the Sheikah."

He walked to the back of the shallow cave, disappearing momentarily into the shadows.

"So he escaped. How disloyal of him. Still," he leaned down and cupped Zelda's cheek in his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

_Oh please, Nayru, if you have any mercy, kill me now._

"You are a better prize."


	15. Feel the Bond

Link sat on the same table, flexing his hand and watching as the muscles twitched. He wasn't ready to stand yet, that much went without saying. Impa stood next to him, tearful and overjoyed.

"Zelda thinks you are dead, still. I'll ride and find her, tell her. I thought all hope was lost and now this miracle has..."

Link let her trail on, not really listening. He was trying to get over a feeling of utter wrongness.

_I was dead, I died... I felt the blade, I can still feel it... I should still be dead..._

"I died," he said, interrupting the Sheikah.

"Well...yes..." Impa watched his face. His pupils dilated rapidly, eyes focusing and unfocusing.

"Who brought me back?"

"Nayru. She came to you herself."

Link nodded and examined his chest again. A white-blue scar ran where Gannon's sword had entered. He shivered, knowing there was a matching scar on his back.

"Can you stand now?"

Link pushed himself gently to the edge of the table, then paused. A small pain flared in his side. He ignored it. _Probably hurt that in the fight, too._

He stood tentatively, swaying slightly as his legs adjusted to the weight. He walked a few paces, leaning heavily on Impa's shoulder.

"I think everything's --" He gasped as the pain from before spread, pulling at his waist and searing upwards.

"What...?!" Impa knelt with him to the floor, eyes wide.

His hand flew to the invisible wound. _The arrow. Arrow? Why did...?_

Then everything made sense.

Breathing hard, he turned to the Sheikah.

"Impa...where's Zelda..."


	16. Powerful Reflection

Din watched Gannon pull out the arrow. She closed her eyes, but it didn't block out Zelda's choking scream.

_Why did I give him power? Why didn't I just help the Hero and save Nayru all the trouble?_

She flew closer. Gannon couldn't see her, and Zelda had fainted from the pain and shock. Din guided Gannon's hands as he bound the wound, making him wonder at his own gentility.

Standing, the Gerudo slung the Princess unceremoniously over his good shoulder. He faced the sky and began the chant that would transport him home.

As the King and Princess from opposite sides turned to mist and were gone, Din sat on the dirty cavern floor. The volcano's magma churned below her.

_My home, my element..._

She rubbed her forehead, taking small joy in making the fire Keese-bats fight each other.

_Now is the time to act. Redeem Nayru and give the Hero the strength he needs._

Nayru had broken her own taboo, and by law of their Triforce, had been cast into limbo. She had put too much power into the Hero, as well. She would be in the realm of death until her cause was won.

If her cause was won.


	17. Tempt

Nabooru was cleaning off a stone outcropping in the temple. Usually a servant would be doing this work, but she took a feral joy in wiping off the blood. There were quite a few stories about exactly why the Gerudo Spirit Sage's eyes and hair were red.

There was a loud whistling noise, and when she turned Gannon was standing before her with a woman over his shoulder.

He was smiling through the bloody mess of his nose, slowly heaving the woman on to a slab of rock.

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. _What woman is this? Not another one of his whores... I give her credit for breaking his nose, though._

She dropped the rag she was using and walked over to join her King. She froze when she saw who the woman was.

"You found her," an eerie smile played on her lips, "you actually found her."

Gannon pulled a cloth from a nearby basket. He held it gingerly to his nose. The white fabric immediately turned red.

"She came to me, more like. I knew where she would go once the Hero was dead."

Nabooru looked him in the eyes, grinning, "he's dead?"

"He's dead," Gannon ran a hand down Nabooru's throat, "he's dead..."

He toyed with the notion of dragging his hand lower, but his nose was starting to throb. _And besides, there's plenty of time for that now._

"Don't do anything to her just yet. I want to have fun with her first."

"I won't, my lord."

He left the room, thinking. _Has she ever called me her lord before?_


	18. Fatal Decision

Farore was furious. She didn't show it, her face was calm as ever.

_Zelda's gone and got herself captured, and the Hero's in no condition to help her... unless..._

Unless Farore helped the Hero.

She paced the forest grove. Saria, the Forest Sage, was still missing. This worked to the goddess's advantage in a twisted way. She needed privacy.

_Gannon's biding his time, he won't hurt her until he's done tending to himself._

If she could play with whatever was left of his emotions, she might be able to stall a little longer...

But that wasn't her element, it was Nayru's. And even if, by some miracle, she _could_ play with his humanity, his sympathy for the princess wouldn't last long.

_Sympathy for Zelda..._

She almost laughed.

_From Gannon? Never in a thousand ages._

Thousand ages...

She needed Nayru. They all needed Nayru. Without the goddess's powers to aide them they had little hope.

_So how do we free her from her own realm of Death?_

"Sacrifice someone else in her place."

Farore turned and raised an eyebrow at Din.

"Sacrifice who?" she asked, "who? There is only one person alive with a bond to her, and we can't give _him_ up."

Din smiled, and Farore was slightly awed at how ugly that smile was.

"There are two people, Farore. A Hylian and a Sheikah."

Farore stared at her sister in disbelief. _She can't..._

"Watch me."


	19. Riding to Fate

Impa rode from her village on her white horse. None of the people said anything to or about her. None of the people saw her leave.

As she urged her steed across Hyrule Field, she felt no regret about anything. She focused on one thing, her mission of eighteen years.

_Find Zelda. Protect the Princess._

The darkness echoed the stallion's treads. It was the only sound to be heard.

The Sheikah had a feeling she would never need the horse again. It was likely she wouldn't survive...

_Survive...what do you call this? A quest? No... my mission... That's all it's ever been._

She knew she would be riding all night.

Link was, despite his protests, resting beneath Impa's village. He would be safe unless he tried to follow her. Which wasn't unlikely.

A thought hit her suddenly.

_The Hero's fairy, Navi. Where is she?_

She had a sinking feeling. If Gannon had Navi, too... It wasn't very hard to kill a fairy. She hoped Navi was alive. Link didn't need to be losing even more friends, especially not to the monster the Gerudo called a King.

The stallion galloped past Lon Lon Ranch. Impa realized how little distance they had traveled.

_This will be a long night._


	20. A Dream

Link screamed as Gannon plunged the sword in again. And again.

_But I'm dead now! I'm dead!_

He wasn't dead, though. He lay bleeding on the ground as Gannon stood laughing over him.

Zelda appeared from nowhere, throwing herself at Gannon.

_NO!_

But Gannon's blade flashed and Zelda fell, throat gaping open and gushing blood.

_No, Zelda, you weren't here!_

Her empty eyes stared at his.

"Why, Link, why didn't you save me?"

_No! You weren't here! This isn't fair!_

"Why didn't you come? I can't forgive you now."

_NO!_

"Link..."


	21. Old Wounds

"NO!"

Oltin jumped as Link jerked up, yelling. The guard dropped his spear and held the young man's shoulders.

"Stop yelling, you were dreaming!"

Link panted and stared at the wall. Looking back to the guard he smiled weakly in apology.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Oltin asked, curious.

Link looked at the man's face again. Through the helmet it was impossible to see above the mouth.

"I..." he cleared his throat, "I can't see you."

Oltin yanked off his helmet. Link's eyes widened in recognition.

"A long time ago... I sold you a mask for your son... a Keaton mask..."

Oltin grinned, "you do remember!" he slapped Link on the back, not too hard, "Mr. Hero indeed!"

Link smiled. It was good to see a familiar face from so long ago.

"How's your son now?"

Oltin shrugged, "only Nayru knows, now. He'd be sixteen, though."

"I'm sorry..."there was a long silence, "can I ask..."

"How he died?"

Link nodded.

Oltin sighed. He was used to people asking, "house burned six years ago. I was fighting at the castle, my wife and he were at home..."

Link searched fo something to say, "shit..." he settled on.

Oltin laughed, "got a soldier's vocabulary, have you? Yeah, well... it was six years ago. I'm moving on. Well," he added, "moving on as much as I can, knowing my days are limited."

"Why say that?"

Oltin was surprised the Hero had to ask. _Most people just accept it._

"I was one of the ones that lived. Gannondorf..." he realized his mistake, "_Gannon_ has a score to settle with me, no matter how small. And if _he_ doesn't kill me..." his voice trailed off.

Link waited, then said quietly, "yes?"

"Pick a Gerudo. I'll probably die in battle, if nothing else. I'm past my fighting prime, so I'm at a disadvantage."

Link thought about this. The man looked about forty-six. A teenaged Gerudo could kill him without touching him.

"So why stay here? Why not leave for some other land, go over the sea?"

Oltin shook his head, smiling, "no, I'm going to die at home, in Hyrule."

Link watched as the other man picked up his spear, replaced his helmet, and left to guard the door.

The Hero of Time put his head back on the pillow.

_If I could leave, would I?_

_No._

The answer came surprisingly sharp in his head.

_Because Zelda is here._

_Zelda..._

Link realized how smart the guard was. He had used his own pain to make Link forget the dream. Even just for a little while. And it had worked. But Link still had questions. As he drifted back to sleep, they melded together.

_The guard's name... my name... Hero... where's Zelda?...Navi... in the same place? Gannon... has he killed her? Which her? Both... sleep... no, but..._

Din's command forced itself in.

_Sleep._


	22. Kissing Water

Oltin sighed as he finished his rounds. He stopped at the door and leaned against the wall.

_It's been so long... if I could join them now..._

He saw his wife's ever-smiling face, his son delightedly playing with a new fox mask... _so long..._

"You _can_ join them now."

Oltin's spear would have been halfway through Nayru's stomach had she been solid. Her ghostly form smiled at him.

"Nayru... my lady," he stuttered, "goddess!"

"You are willing to die now," she wasn't asking a question. Oltin nodded anyway.

"So young," she continued, "are you sure you want it to end now?"

He heard his wife laughing, his son talking happily. He looked fearlessly into Nayru's sapphire eyes, "six years have aged me more than time itself could understand."

Nayru looked long at his ragged face, "if it were just your wish, I would not grant it. But I need a way into Life."

Oltin's heart leapt, "I would be proud, goddess."

She saw it in his eyes, and he saw it reflected in hers.

And then he breathed out slowly, rushing into the open, warm arms of Death.


	23. Take it Back

Nayru cried as she sought out Farore. She hated the feeling the death had given her. For a few moments the man's soul had lingered for joy, and now she felt as if she had murdered him. In a way, she had.

She saw her sister sitting on Saria's stump in the Lost Woods. She focused and was there.

Farore didn't even notice her.

"Sister?"

The goddess looked up.

"Nayru! How...?"

"One of Zelda's guards... he wanted to die, Farore, I swear..."

Farore held back a sigh. Nayru was always too emotional. But it was her element. Her element...

"There's no time for this. Din is going to sacrifice the Sheikah."

"Why?!"

"She doesn't know you're here, she's going to try and get you out of Death..."

The two goddesses disappeared. Light began to dawn over Hyrule.


	24. Almost Revenge

Link woke to the sound of his own breathing. Nothing else.

He swung his legs around, realizing abstractly that his boots were still on. He was fully clothed.

He stood, and feeling no pain or unsteadiness, walked to the door. Then back to the bed. A few quick movements told him all he needed to know; his strength had returned.

He set down the bed and opened the door. He stopped suddenly.

The guard's body was lying face up on the ground, eyes and lips closed in a smile. His hands held his spear at his chest. He was in the death pose of a hero.

Link knelt and looked the dead man up and down. _I was talking to him just last night... who placed him like this?_

The voice in his mind answered.

_It's what he wanted. I had to take him, Hero, or I wouldn't be able to help you._

_Nayru?_

_Yes. There's not much time for you if you stay here. Gannon has Zelda in the Spirit Temple. Go to her._

Link stood quickly and walked down the hall, climbing the stairs at the end of it. Nayru instructed him.

_Right. The stairs. Left. And his name was Oltin._

Link climbed the final stair, the guards at the front looking at him suspiciously. They opened the gates and he was out.

He felt his pocket. The Ocarina of time was still there. Gannon had overlooked it.

_I still need a sword... a shield... my bow...everything's gone._

_They will be returned to you._

Link, attracting attention in his ripped, bloody shirt, stepped into a store. The rough shopkeeper grunted but did nothing else.

_How will they be returned?_

_Din hid them. Conveniently, she put them behind the gate to Death Mountain._

Link walked outside and saw the cloth-covered pile immediately. Hidden behind a column, he slowly armed himself. His sword was missing, but he knew Gannon had that. Everything else was there.

_The Spirit Temple..._

_Yes._

Link pulled out his Ocarina and began the _Requiem of Spirit._


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

A this point I've received quite a few complaints: describe the characters more, Nabooru wasn't with Gannon, Link didn't die, why do I keep calling Sheik 'Zelda,' why are my chapters so short...

I would like to respond to all of these in order.

I didn't describe the characters much because I figured that anyone reading this would be familiar with the Legend of Zelda games. Ths particular fiction is based on OoT (Ocarina of Time) and includes bits and pieces of other Zelda knowledge.

Everyone complains about Nabooru and Gannon. This is FANFICTION, I'm taking liberties of my own. As I've already stated, this is a "what if" story. So what if Link had died, what if Nabooru had given in to Gannon. Suppose Link didn't have all the medallions.

I'm am completely aware that Link doesn't die (unless you lost the game ). Again, it's a what if. If you have a problem with his death and ressurection, stop reading. No one is forcing you to.

Sheik and Zelda are the same person, so I just used whichever name I thought fit the situation best. If you were confused, don't be. Also, this is going on the idea that no one but Impa knows who Sheik is. The part about his being her child... Well, I thought it would be the kind of assumption Gannon would make.

My chapters are short because I'm trying to show the rotation of thought from one character to another. I don't think it's too much effort to click on the "forward one chapter" button. If you aren't happy with my chapters, I can honestly and truly say, too bad. I like the way it's unfolding, and it seems to me that long, boring, never-ending chapters can take the "j" out of "joy" when you're reading a story.

If you have any other issues with the story that relate to or are similar to these, please judge for yourself wether they are valid points or wether artistic license was involved.

Thank you.

Bandit-Queen


	26. Wait

Gannon sat in the shade outside the Temple. He had shed his armor, along with his shirt, and had his nose bandaged. He watched the vultures and waited.

_It's only a matter of time until our lovely princess wakes up._

He smirked and winced as his nose twinged.

_Soon I will control time. Once the Goddesses fall, I will be the only one to take their place._

There was a loud scream from the Temple. Nabooru was having her way with a Hylian spy.

Gannon chuckled. _I should tell him of his Hero's death. Then maybe duplicate it._

Nabooru had been won over after four long years of resistance. She had finally seen the error in supporting the defeated.

More correctly, Gannon had tortured her until she couldn't think anymore. Then, slowly, he had personally nursed her back to health. Now he had an obedient servant with a Sage's wisdom and power.

When Zelda rejoind the conscious, he would do the same to her. Then, of course, he would kill her and use her power.

But he could always take the time to enjoy himself first.


	27. First Illusion

Impa threw a spell into the air, changing her appearance. To anyone other than Gannon, she would be an old woman, unrecognizable as the last Sheikah.

She rode up to the Gerudo's fortress, gripping the spell-spun cloak around herself with a wrinkled hand.

"You there!" a Gerudo guard ran up to the horse, spear pointed at it's rider. A few of her company followed.

"What is your business here, old woman. This land is---"

"I know what this land is!" Impa snapped, scratchy voice cracking, "I'm here from Kakariko."

The guards looked at each other. The one who appeared to be in charge spoke up.

"Why would you ride here? There is nothing here for an old woman from the Sheikah's village."

"I _come_ bearing news."

"If you have come to say your Hero is dead, you are an hour too late."

Impa thought quickly

"I am here to announce the death of the last Sheikah. She took her own life last night."

The Gerudo guards were silent for a length. One in back questioned:

"And what proof of this do you carry?"

Impa drew her own amulet from her pocket. The silver medallion glimmered in the sun, the crest of the Sheikah catching light. One blue tainted stone glared, casting a gentle purpleish glow over her face.

The guards turned away and whispered for a few moments. They turned back, and the leader spoke again.

"You will meet with the one who would need this information."

Impa's horse was taken by the reins and led forward. As it stopped in front of an empty doorway, she was helped roughly down.

"This way," the guard walked through a shadowy opening, beckoning Impa to follow.

She walked through, hoping her hunch was right. From the corner of her eye, she saw a Gerudo riding out into the desert. The shifting sands blocked her vision after only a moment.

_Please let her be riding for the right person._


	28. Penetrating

Link, outside the Spirit Temple, ducked around the side of the stone walls.

He looked around. As usual, there was no one for miles except inside the Temple.

A piercing scream from above made Link jump. A severed hand was thrown out of the window at the front of the Temple, trailing blood as it went.

Link closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again

_I feel nothing..._

He realized with a slight shock that he felt no sympathy, no anger. Not even any sickness. He was numb.

Link edged slowly to the back of the Temple. Feeling along the wall with his fingers, he found what he was looking for. He pressed the tiny switch and a small door opened by his side.

He walked through, cautious. If he was seen, he'd be killed. And there would be no return this time.

_Nayru?_

There was no answer.

_Zelda's in this Temple, but where? And what about Sheik, where is he? Why isn't he here, trying to help?_

Link peered around the corner. There was no one there. He dashed down the long hallway and kneeled behind a statue of Din. He looked past it and realized there was an entire empty room at the end of the short passage.

_This place was crowded with Gerudos, experiments, monsters... what happened?_

There was another echoing scream, followed by gleeful laughter. He recognized it immediately.

_Nabooru! What is she doing... Please don't let it be Zelda..._

There were more screams, so mangled he couldn't tell if they were from male or female.

Emboldened, Link ran into the empty room and shot a round ceiling tile with his longshot. He flew gracefully over the divide in the center of the room, landing near a tub of something he didn't want to identify.

Another scream.

Link almost fell back in releif. The cries were male, Zelda was safe. For the moment, at least.

**Link!**

He turned, bow drawn and arrow notched.

Then he saw who had spoken. His bow clattered loudly to the ground.


	29. Another Dying Hope

"Nabooru, ma'am?"

Nabooru turned from the now one-handed and one-eyed man tied to the chair. She glared angrily at the interrupting guard.

"What."

The guard bravely brushed sand out of her hair with her fingers, "There's a woman back at the fortress who says Impa's dead."

Nabooru dropped the serrated knife she was holding, which clanged more loudly then it should have as it hit the floor. Something in the back of her mind thought it sounded like something else had fallen at the same time...

"Take me to her."

"That's what I came to do."

Nabooru's eyes flashed, "Remember your place, guard."

"Yes, Nabooru."

The man in the chair groaned. The hole where his eye had been pulsed blood down his face. There was a shattered stump where his hand had been, which Nabooru had bound with rough cloth so he would stay alive until she was done toying with him.

Nabooru gestured to him, "This one isn't going anywhere."

"And the princess?"

Nabooru smirked and shook her head, "Don't worry about her. She won't be leaving for a while yet."

The guard supressed a shiver and stepped back to allow Nabooru to walk out of the room. She hesitated, looking back at the bleeding spy.

"The..." he croaked, "the princess... is here...?"

"Yes," the guard whispered.

The man's remaining brown eye focused on her; "And Gannon... is... with her?"

"Yes."

The man closed his eye. A tear rolled gently down his cheek.

The Gerudo guard walked swiftly from the room and fell to her knees just outside the door, vomitting violently.

Nabooru laughed from the bottom of the stairs.


	30. Deadly Realization

Gannon watched the sleeping princess. Her chest rose and fell jerkily, the injury in her side causeing her breath to flutter.

_Soon she will wake... soon._

He brushed golden hair away from her eyes, thinking about his earlier battle with Sheik.

_Zelda just vanished. A spell, no doubt, but how did Sheik know where we were?_

His thoughts took him in circles. He fan a finger over the swollen bridge of his nose.

_Zelda could have told Sheik where she was going... but for Sheik to know she was going to bring me to Death Mountain..._

His hand stopped moving over Zelda's forehead. He pulled back, disgusted with himself. She had just become even more of an enemy to him.

_She had to know I would be in the Lost Woods._

Gannon swore loudly in the ancient Gerudo language and stood. He had to go back to the Fortress.

_If Zelda knew I would anticipate her..._

He couldn't push crazy thoughts from his mind as he closed the hidden door behind him. He hurried down the stairs and out through a secret passage not even Nabooru knew about.

His armor sat where he had left it. He began gearing himself, mind racing.

_Someone else could know where she is..._

Nabooru could take care of the Temple if anyone tried to get in. He had total faith in her.

_If they attack the Gerudos..._

That wouldn't matter, the Gerudos were all theives and assassins. They would win any attack.

Gannon stared out over the desert, fully armed. He called his horse, and the black stallion came running, sweat coating it's ebony body.

As Gannon mounted, a wild thought sliced through all else.

_What if the Hero somehow lived?_


	31. More Selflessness

Zelda opened her eyes. She was alone in a small room.

She pressed her hand to her side and sat up slowly. She gritted her teeth against slashing pain and stood. She walked stiffly around the room's perimeter.

There were no doors she could see, but there had to be one.

_How else would I have gotten in here?_

She heard groaning a little ways away. She thought over yelling out.

_It can't do any more damage. Gannon won't kill me yet._

"Hello?" she called through the stone wall, "Hello?"

There was a choking noise, a long spell of wheezing, and , finally, an aswer;

"Princess...?"

The answer was rasy and pained, but Zelda was releived. It wasn't Gannon and it wasn't a Gerudo.

"Yes... I'm in a closed off room. Where are you?"

There was another gagging sound.

"In... a ... torture chamber..."

Zelda shivered as coughing laughter made it's way through the walls.

She looked carefully at the walls surrounding her. They were plain sandstone and they all looked the same. A glint across the room caught her eye. She walked to it, moving around the bed and chair.

A single, tiny ruby was embedded in the stone walls.

_Honestly... how stupid would someone have to be?_

She put a finger to the ruby to press it in.

_---DIE YOU EVIL---_

She drew back hurriedly, holdinf her hand as if it had been burned. She tried again.

---_DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE_---

Zelda sighed. A spell that scared the wits out of the person trying to leave. Just like Nabooru. She took a breath and pressed the stone, pushing it all the way in.

_---ROT IN HELL AND BURN IN DIN'S FIRES! GET OUT AND STAY OUT YOU CARRION EATING---_

The wall moved, grating against the floor. Zelda stepped out as soon as there was enough room.

There was a man tied to a chair directly in front of her. She froze, seeing the ugly, bleeding hole where his eye should have been.

Zelda walked as fast as she could to his side and began untying his arm. She kept her eyes averted from the broken bone and exposed flesh where his wrist ended.

"Don't... princess..."

She knelt in front of him with some difficulty.

He coughed and opened his eye.

"Princess... escape now... Gannon... Nabooru... are gone."

Zelda looked at him, trying not to cry, and resumed her work untying him. He laughed a little as she freed his stump.

"Princess... you're waste... wasting your time..."

She untied his good arm and started on his legs.

"Zelda..."

She looked up at him. She had to force herself to look at his face.

"If I die... it doesn't matter..." he spoke with obvious effort, "If you die, then... the kingdom..."

Zelda stood painfully once she had undone the knot around his ankles.

"I'm not leaving without you, whoever you are. No one deserves to live like that..."

She leaned on a table, facing away from him. Her side was throbbing and stinging.

"No... no... no one... does."

There was a wet slicing noise. Zelda turned quickly and gasped.

The man slid down in the chair, knife through his heart. By the time Zelda reached him, he was dead.

She wiped away tears and sat down in an opposing chair. She was facing his body, but it didn't make much difference to her. She was used to dead bodies by now. _Link..._ _Papa..._

She let her tears fall. People around her had a tendency to end up dead. There was a thundering crash from below, but she didn't even flinch. She put her head in her hands and tried to think.

_Now what?_


	32. Reunion

Link ran to the glass case on the wall. The fairy inside flew happily forward to greet him.

"Navi, are you alright? He didn't hurt you---"

**I'm fine. Break the glass, but watch out. I think it's a trap**

She fluttered to the back of her prison. Link shot an arrow into the glass, shattering it completely.

**Look out!**

Link leapt back as a giant block of stone propelled across the room and slammed into the opposite wall. The almighty thud resounded though the Temple.

He winced. _Someone had to have heard that._

Navi floated over to him and he suddenly felt whole. He was surprised at how much he had missed the fairy.

**Zelda's up those stairs somewhere,** Navi flew up a flight of steps, making Link run after her.

"Navi!" he whispered harshly, "what if someone's up there?"

**There's no one.**

"But..." he paused, "nevermind."

He followed her up.

"By the way, I'm not dead, and I'm fine, thank you for asking."

**I _know_ you're not dead. And I know you're fine. I'm connected to you, you know.**

"Don't remind me," Link smiled; he was used to the playful banter that so often accompanied him.

Navi floated around a bend and stopped in front of a door with bars running vertically in front of it.

**I think you have to do something to get in.**

"Try this."

Link kicked the last bar with the iron heel of his boot, bending the bottom of the pole. All the other bars shot up into the ceiling. Link walked calmly through the door, Navi giggling behind him.

They came into a small room with three identical doors.

"Now what," Link asked, "I just walk in all of them and hope I don't get killed?"

**I suppose.**

Link walked to the door in the middle and took a long breath. Then he kicked the door in.

Zelda sat in a chair, head in her hands. She didn't look up.

"Zelda!" he ran to her as she stood up too quickly. She swayed and fell into him.

"Zelda, what---"

"Link you died---"

"---though Gannon had---"

"---under the tree---"

"---was so worried---"

"---had given up..."

They both stopped talking. Zelda clung to his tunic as he held her tightly. Link closed his eyes, chin in her hair.

"Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"We have to get out of here..."


	33. The Meaning of Betrayal

Nayru and Farore found Din at Death Mountain's peak. The Goddess of Fire gasped when she saw her sisters.

"Nayru, I thought you were in Death!"

"I was, a guard... One of the Hylian guards sacrificed himself..."

Din's eyes widened, "But you would need a bond with him!"

"I created one," Nayru's blue eyes filled with tears, "when I killed Oltin."

Din looked to Farore in shock, "So..."

Farore took Din by the shoulders, "Din, you don't need to sacrifice the Sheikah anymore. Now stop her death before it's too late to reverse things."

Din wrapped a strand of red hair around her finger but stayed silent.

Farore felt herself slowly losing patience.

"_Din?_"

Din stared down her sister, "It's irreversable."

The air around Farore sparked green. Thunder sounded nearby. Nayru threw her hands in the air and walked away. Farore took no notice.

"Din, what have you done?"

"I simply set up a series of events that cannot be stopped."

"_WHAT?!"_

Green lightning hit the tip of Death Mountain's peak. Din answered with red lava, throwing it high up from the crater.

"Din, _how could you?!_"

Din smiled evilly, "What, you thought I wasn't going to find some way to amuse myself?"

Nayru stalked furiously up to Din, blue hair beginning to spark as well.

"You're doing this to amuse yourself?!"

"Yes."

"What did Impa ever do to _you?!_"

"Nothing. But the ancient debts have stopped being paid..."

Green and blue lightning flashed. Red lightning exploded after it. Farore's entire body was glowing with rage.

"_Sacrifices?!_ Din, if we fail, _you could DIE!"_

Din shrugged nonchalantly, fire enveloping her eyes, "Another journey, isn't it?"

Farore shrieked in frustration and vanished with a dramatic flash of green. Nayru fixed Din with a hateful glare and flew down the side of the mountain, towards Kakiriko. The villagers were screaming and shouting, pointing to the spectacle in the sky.

Din smiled and stretched out on the ground, letting her red lightning shock her again and again.


	34. Prelude to a Death March

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm aware I haven't updated this story in ages... oh well... here you go, Ch34.

* * *

Impa felt her power waver. The desert sun and constant upkeep of her disguise were wearing on her. She only hoped that Gerudo would return with Nabooru soon...

"In here, ma'am."

Impa hid a smile as Nabooru pushed through the tent flaps and stared expectantly. She had good timing.

"You came saying the last Sheikah has passed."

"Killed herself."

"And what proof do you offer?"

Impa took in Nabooru's mistrustful glare. Not all that long ago, Nabooru would have been a friend, an ally in times of terror and hatred. But now, as the Shadow Sage and the Sprirt Sage faced each other, contempt burned the air.

Impa withdrew her medallion once more and held it out at arm's length. Nabooru took it and held it as if it were diseased. The Gerudo guard behind her coughed politely.

Impa almost drew back as Nabooru rounded on the guard.

"What do you want!"

The younger woman stared respectfully at Nabooru's feet.

"Just to tell you, milady, that Lord Gannon in approaching."

There was a pause.

"Thank you. Wait outside, please."

Impa's mind raced. _Gannon would be able to see me, my disguise isn't powerful enough to fool him..._ She needed to either stall or run. She only had a few moments...

There was a rustle as a shadowy figure opened the flap and stepped forward.

"Nabooru, why are you..."

_Too late... Nayru protect me..._

Gannon's bruised face contorted into a leering grin. Nabooru, not noticing, answered his half question.

"I was called out to talk to this beggar. She claims Impa is dead, and offers the Sheikah's medal as... My lord?"

"_Beggar, _you say."

Impa's heart stopped as Gannon leaned before her. She could smell his breath, surprisingly sweet.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

In a whirl, Impa stood and let her disguise fall, ducking around Gannon and diving for the tent flap. She heard a curse from behind her as she stumbled out into the open, causing every Gerudo in sight to cry out in shock.

Sensing Gannon, she dodged to the left conjuring power.

_Come on!_

But she didn't have enough. She leapt up and curved back grasping a rock ledge and pulling herself up. She saw Gannon, only a few feet below, drawing a familiar sword... not _his _sword...

"Curse you!" she rolled as the blade clanged.

Gannon just laughed. The Master's Sword gleamed in the sun, blinding Impa for a moment.

An arrow buried itself in the rock beside her. She pulled it out and broke off the tip, ready to use it however she could...

_That's not a Gerudo arrow. But..._

"Impa!"

She fell back as Gannon reached for her again. That voice! The voice she'd been praying for! She called back, scraping her hand against rock, knowing what she said next could halt the attack against her...

"Hero! Come forth and reclaim your blade!"

Gannon froze. With a cry of triumph, Impa sailed over his head and landed behind him. As he began to turn, she reached for his neck, arrow tip gleaming in her hand.

"Not yet, Sheikah!"

She found herself thrown to the ground. She sat up, ready for the death awaiting her. But a familiar touch pulled her back, out of harm's way... Gannon was searching wildly for Link, swinging his stolen sword.

Impa gasped when she saw her savior, "Princess! What... how did... You're hurt!"

Zelda put a hand over her guardian's mouth, "Please, just don't get us killed."

Impa whispered once she was released, "How did you get here?"

"Gannon captured me and-"

"What!"

"Hush! I was being kept in the Spirit Temple, Link... Impa, he was dead, you saw him!"

"I revived him."

"How?"

"With Nayru's help."

Impa smiled as Zelda stared, "Did you think the Goddesses were going to let their Hero die so easily?"

Zelda opened her mouth to answer when a wild scream cut through.

"DAMN YOU, HERO! WHERE ARE YOU! I KILLED YOU! YOU WERE DEAD IN MY HANDS!"

"As dead as I am now, Gannon?"

Zelda held a hand to Impa's face as she began to rise. Impa looked curiously at her ward. Zelda motioned to a Gerudo guard standing on a short fence, spear lifted. There was a blur of light, and then a strangled sound. The guard fell forward, down to the sand, an arrow buried in her chest.

Impa looked around the Gerudo Fortress. There were no other guards in sight.

Link, barely visible, began to step forward from his hiding place, lengths away from where Gannon searched the skies.

"Impa, wait here, I'll be back."

Impa watched Zelda stand and climb painfully up a small rock hill.

_Not this time._

She looked to Gannon, who was standing, defeated, out in the open.

_He wasn't always like this... Not always evil, not always heartless. I knew him when he wasn't. He doesn't deserve to die surrounded by enemies... but if I step forward, he'll kill me... Then I'll die knowing I can't condemn him._

Impa rose. She walked steadily toward Gannon, seeing the recognition on his face as she reached him.

She stopped in front of him.


	35. Gone

Link, watching Impa walk to Gannon, was hit by a sudden dread. Impa was no match for Gannon. Once, she might have been, but now he was too powerful. He would kill her as easily as he had...

_As easily as he killed me._

Link heard their voices clearly across the distance. He breathed in the hot air and felt a cold, unfamiliar hurt stir. Their words weren't meant for his ears, he knew.

Gannon looked helplessly at Impa, "Is it true that you once loved me, Sheikah?"

"Is it true you once served the same king as I?"

"Once."

"Then yes."

Link felt as if Gannon's sword were striking him again. He strained to hear as Impa stepped even closer to the Gerudo King.

"Is it so hard to remember, Gannondorf, who you were?"

In the shining sun, Link could only see silhouettes of the Gerudo and the Sheikah. Something glinted for a moment and then faded... sweat on Gannon's face.

A whisper from Gannon...

"I'm sorry, Impa."

Gannon raised his hand slightly, and suddenly Impa stumbled backwards. Gannon's grip held the Master Sword. Impa looked down at the smooth edge of metal that disappeared into her stomach. A small cry echoed.

Link gasped as Impa fell. The Master Sword slid from her body, bloody end glittering.

Gannon vanished.

Link began running.

"IMPA!"

Zelda screamed somewhere in the back of his mind. He let himself slide to his knees in the sand, hads hovering uselessly over Impa's face.

"Ha... Link... I wasn't expecting that... haha..."

"Impa, don't speak, I can warp to the Temple of Time, we'll get you help."

"From who...?" She coughed. Link saw her tongue was red with blood.

Zelda reached Link's side, and knelt to her guardian.

"Impa... Nayru... Impa..."

Impa coughed again, body shaking. Link looked at her wound and realized that covering it with his hand wouldn't do any good.

Zelda moaned as Impa coughed harder, sending a trickle of blood down her cheek. It rolled into her silver hair and spread into a dark stain.

"Link... Hero... watch over her."

"I will."

Impa's body shook violently one more time, then settled. Zelda stood rapidly, making Link look up.

"No... No! Not you, too, please!"

"Zelda!"

"Impa..."

Zelda fell back down. Link wiped something wet off his cheek as the Princess took Impa's hand and cried into it. Link noticed too late that Impa's eyes were still open, staring sweetly at the sun. He brushed them closed with his fingers, wondering abstractly if Zelda had done the same for him.

The Hero of Time sat back. The Princess of Hyrule was crying before him, sobbing over the dead body of the Last Sheikah.

Link closed his eyes. He didn't feel like anyone's Hero.


End file.
